1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for production of a three-dimensional structured surface with haptically and/or optically detectable microstructures, the microstructures being fixed as a dataset.
2. Background of the Invention
Means for providing three-dimensional surfaces with structures are known. Conventional means, however, often do not satisfy high quality requirements in terms of dimensional stability, distortions or deformations recognizable to a viewer. For example, methods that produce a three-dimensional surface on a three-dimensional structured surface by triangulation are known. However, grain structures, such as those that occur in cowhide, cannot be produced by such methods since they involve an organically grown large-surface grain with continuous branches. In more complex methods, distortions are corrected in a multistage process and corrections of the grain are also repeatedly performed empirically.